10 Things You Didn't Know
by CunningMascara
Summary: You think you know them. You don't. A list of things unknown.
1. Snake

Yeah, me again. This little thing is called a fun little word: experiment. In this "experiment" type of thing, you read this, and then you tell me if it sucks, what sucks about it, or if you like it. Please tell the truth, I don't get offended easily.

LLLLL

_10 Things You Probably Did Not Know About Snake:_

1. He was offered a job by MI6, but refused because he knew that Fox wanted it much more. He also knew that Cub probably had something to do with MI6, and although he wasn't as mean as Wolf, Snake did _not_ like the kid being at Brecon Beacons.

2. He knew all of his unit's secrets. Wolf had no brains, two girlfriends, and his favorite movie was Finding Nemo. It surprised him too. Eagle didn't like to be serious, was an obsessive chocolate hog, and painted his toenails pink. Fox was a part of the Harry Potter fan club. And Cub, well, Cub worked for MI6.

3. He never understood why his code-name was Snake.

4. His parents died when he was four. He wasn't, however, sent to the orphanage. He was sent to live with his perfectly normal grandparents and had a (almost) perfectly normal childhood. Those rumors about abusive guardians were just that. Rumors.

5. He wet the bed until he was 12.

6. Snake went into the SAS because he felt like he had to prove himself. He'd grown up this wussy, sensitive orphan who failed P.E. because he said his arms weren't strong enough to climb the rope. In truth, he was deathly afraid of heights. After all, his parents _had_ fallen off a cliff.

7. He had tried cutting himself once. It hurt like hell.

8. He always admired Superman's friends more than Superman. They had to deal with always coming second to him, always waiting on him while he was saving the world. Snake wasn't that patient.

9. He never got a cell phone. Ever.

10. He was organized once. Then he realized how utterly pointless it was. Really, organizing something disorganized just so that it could become disorganized again. Completely pointless. And confusing.

LLLLL

**You know what to do. Remember, reviews make the microwave go ding.**


	2. Sabina

In case you didn't realize, this does continue

**In case you didn't realize, this **_**does**_** continue. As a one-shot, it would look pretty dang stupid. As a story, it's something different for the Alex Rider section.**

**Of course, that's my opinion. And you ARE talking to the girl who screams excitedly every time the microwave goes ding. =**

**I'll be doing a list of most major (some minor, too, don't worry) characters. The order will be however I feel like it, as I'm the author and you're the reader. Unless you wanna, y'know, give me a hint to who I should do next.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Forgot it last chapter. These little craps shouldn't be here. Do you **_**really**_ **think I'm Anthony Horowitz? **

LLLLL

10 Things You Probably Did Not Know About Sabina Pleasure

1. Her favorite color was actually black. No one could ever know that; she'd be labeled wannabe goth and her social status would be ruined. That just couldn't happen.

2. The best moment in her life had been when she was eight years old. Her parents never allowed Sabina to have ice cream, but she was at her best friend's sleepover birthday party, and they were going to the Baskin Robbins. The first ice cream she ever had was Gold Medal Ribbon, and it was sitting around with her best friends. 

One of her friends had gotten a smoothie. Sabina made a joke and the smoothie spurted out of her nose. She felt rather bad, but everyone laughed it off.

3. Her life goal was to become Guinness Record comic-book collector.

4. Alex just about ruined her life. Her dad only took the job in San Francisco because it would get the family away from the tragedy that was their life. And it was all because of Alex. 

5. Sabina had a secret flair for dramatics.

6. She wouldn't ever admit it of course, but she thought that she might have actually loved Alex. But then when real love came along, she realized it was just a silly schoolgirl crush on a boy that was almost two years younger than her.

7. Sabina always wanted to travel to India. It was actually where she was born, and it was always fascinating to see the native garb.

8. Her favorite movie was _Titanic_. She always wanted a boy like Jack. 

9. Clichés _so_ were not her thing. Except for Titanic Jack of course.

10. Sometimes, Sabina wished she could just talk to Alex. Just talk. Let him tell someone what it was like. She'd be the perfect audience, making sure she gasped in all the right places. But even if he didn't want to talk about his —gulp— missions, if they could just _talk_ one more time, then maybe Sabina could make things right. What she'd be making right, though, she hadn't a clue.

LLLLL

**BTW, I just watched **_**Titanic**_** for the first time ever. It was…wow. In a good way. Anyway, I hope you know by now that reviews make my microwave go ding, and that makes me veeeeeeery happy.**


	3. Yassen Gregorovich

A/N: This chapter has been EDITED, REVISED, AND ALMOST COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY CHANGED. I was really unhappy with this chapter first time around.

Disclaimer: Um, no.

LLLLL

10 Things You Probably Didn't Know About Yassen Gregorovich

1. He got his first girlfriend when he was seven years old. Looking back, he thought he was serious back then, too. Her name was Anna, and she was as beautiful as a seven year old can be in another seven year olds' eyes. Whenever Yassen thought about the song "Isn't She Lovely?" he thought of Anna.

He asked her to marry her and gave her his most prized possession, a plastic ring his father got him when he was four. Anna smiled at him and said, "Sure. You know Yassen, you can be pretty weird sometimes."

As warped as it may be, that was one of his favorite memories.

2. One of his favorite things to do was go to the grocery store and look at all the cards. Yassen didn't want to think of his life as a sob story, because he had actually grown up very well. His parents cared for him, he got food every night, and he had clean water to drink.

But whenever he was feeling down, Yassen went to the grocery store and looked at all cards under the sad sections, like "I miss you", or "I'm sorry for your loss". Then he'd go and look at the cards under "humor" he'd be able to smile again.

3. Yassen took dance lessons from the age of seven until 13. After that, he kept up on his own.

4. He never really wanted to be the bad guy.

5. Yassen laughed at all the wrong times. Someone would tell a joke that everyone else found hilarious, and he just sat there and wondered why everyone thought it was funny. In other incidents, Yassen laughed at jokes that weren't funny.

He discovered at his parents' funeral that he also laughed at morbid situations.

6. Intelligence and crime were the exact same things with different words, was what Yassen thought. In the end, people killed other people, the line between right and wrong faded more, and someone always got manipulated.

7. Sometimes, he would stay up at night trying to think of philosophical things to say.

8. When he was thirteen, his favorite response to go with anything was, "Woah, dude!"

9. The day of his parents'…thing (he would _not_ call it death. Ever. Because it was still entirely possible that the explosion had been a fake, and his father might have been in trouble with the mafia so they had to run. There might not have been time to tell the kids that they had to leave. And even if it really did happen, they might have survived, and could be in a coma at that very moment. It was just taking a bit of hard work to track them down), he became cold. Toward his brother, toward his friends, even toward _Anna_ for god's sake.

When he looked back on it, he decided that was the day he went from Yassen to Agent Gregorovich.

10. There were two people in his life that could make him laugh at the right time. One of them was dead and the other wanted to kill him.

He really missed John and Alex, though.

LLLLL

Was the chapter better before or do you like it more now? I've got Mrs. Jones and Wolf for the next two chapters, but I don't know who I'm doing after that. Care to tell? Is anyone even reading this?


	4. Mrs Jones

A/N: This chapter has been EDITED. I repeat, this chapter has been EDITED. And hopefully it's better this time around…

Disclaimer: …Wow. Amazing how I _still_ have to put this here.

LLLLL

_10 Things You Probably Didn't Know About Mrs. Jones:_

1. Her real name wasn't actually Tulip. When Alex asked, she told him the first name she could think of. Her parents _had_ been gardeners, and their favorite plants were tulips. It's just; did Alex really believe she was going to give him her real name? She was in the intelligence business, and you couldn't just go off giving someone your real first name.

2. Her real name was Daisy. But you don't know that.

3. Mrs. Jones was never seen without sucking on a peppermint. The only reason she sucked on them was because she knew. She knew almost everything there was to know. She knew how to tell what missions were suicide missions before Blunt told her. She knew how to predict when an attack would come. She even knew something that Blunt didn't.

Mrs. Jones knew how to feel. What emotions were like. Mr. Blunt may have known at one point in his life, but he had forgotten.

So, really, when your only colleague is devoid of emotion and you know too much, sucking on a peppermint does help.

4. She cared about Alex. More than he knew. More than anyone knew, actually.

5. Her favorite color was purple.

6. Mrs. Jones never got asked out much in high school. It always confused her. She was thoroughly attractive enough (really, if you looked through her bad haircut, her face _was_ pretty!). She had plenty of friends, very smart, athletic, a whole lot of things. The one boy she ever truly liked turned out to be the biggest jerk she ever knew.

Jerry Stuart was one of the most attractive losers of the student population at Mrs. Jones' high school. She once asked him out, and he turned her down. Upon asking why, he answered back, "You're too normal. I want someone that, y'know, spices things up."

7. When he was 36, Jerry Stuart fell off a roof.

8. Mrs. Jones had learned the hard way that once you're in the Intelligence business, you can't get out. She had hope for Alex, that he wouldn't find ordinary life too boring. That because his case was different, that he had been blackmailed into the business, he would get out of it. He had absolutely no reason to ever come back to the bank.

9. Crawley really turned her on. Come to think of it, so did Joe Byrne…

10. When Alex came into the picture, her life was affected…not _dramatically_, but it was affected. He reminded Mrs. Jones so much of her own sons, her own _dead_ sons, she wanted to just hug him and never let go, tell him to get out of the business while he could. But Mr. Blunt was her boss. There are always other ways, she would say. But he would always give some simple, _blunt_, answer, always living up to his name. She never wanted to use Alex. It was wrong to use children.

Somehow, she found that she could use him anyway.

LLLLL

I'm still very unhappy with this chapter. Very, very unhappy. And has anyone noticed that whenever someone from MI6 uses an exclamation point, it doesn't seem real? Maybe it's just me.


	5. Wolf

This chapter has been edited. Finally. I think that the story just might be finally back on track, too. Sorry for such a long hiatus.

Disclaimer for the rest of the chapters: I don't own it.

LLLLL

10 Things You Probably Didn't Know About Wolf

1. He grew up privileged. Completely. He could get anything with the words, "I want it." No. Simpler. He could get anything he wanted in the entire world with a snap of his fingers.

2. Wolf almost failed school. He was tough, he was strong, and he was well liked. But he just didn't have any aptitude for maths or reading. Or history or geography or Civics. And he found it incredibly difficult to put a band-aid on.

3. The only reason he ever saw _Finding Nemo_ was because Eagle's niece dragged him to it. He was baby-sitting while off-duty. Eagle was off on a date for a night, and he had to take care of his niece because his aunt was in Florida. In the end, Wolf liked the movie more than the nine year old had. There was just the appeal of lost fish…

4. The people at Abercrombie and Fitch pissed him off. They were rude and the clothes weren't even that well made. The first time he'd ever been inside, he'd asked for some help, and the clerk just gave him this annoyed look and ignored him. When he bought a shirt, he'd been perfectly friendly and polite and the checkout person (he always forgot the store people names) just glared at him, gave him a receipt, and said, "I hope you have a _wonderful_ day," in a way that said she really wished he _didn't_ have a wonderful day.

Some people. Geez.

5. Snake thought he had two girlfriends, and Wolf would just let him keep thinking that. Really, these two attractive ladies were his reading and maths tutors. He was thoroughly embarrassed about the fact that he barely graduated high school and never went to college. Excuse him, never _got in_ to college. Which was even more embarrassing.

6. He didn't tell Snake about his history tutor. His name was David.

7. When Cub joined the unit, Wolf didn't want to be mean. But the moment Cub had walked through the door, he knew that he'd have to. There was just so much _potential_. Cub was wreaking it. The only way to reach it was to test him. See how much of it he could stand. Cub did surprisingly well.

When Wolf saw him at that freak school, he was amazed. He congratulated himself on such a good job.

8. He liked to read sappy romance novels, even though he didn't understand half the words. He did understand some certain scenes _very_ well, though.

9. He collected G.I. Joes. And Barbie Dolls.

10. The thing that scared him about the thing at that freak school was that it could have been him. If it had been a couple years earlier, Wolf might have been sent to that school. Powerful father, good connections, rich, everything. He was stupid. He got into fights. That was why he was looking so put out when Cub saw him. Not because a kid was helping him, but because most of the kids up in that…_place_ were mini-hims. And he turned out okay.

Right?

LLLLL

Bleah. Next chapter shall be better.

Oh, and if everyone who has this story on story alert could review, I would be forever indebted to you. Even more...


	6. Jack

I hope you realize just exactly how HARD it was to get this to you right now. The excuse is in three words: school, is, and crazy. (Note: crazy can be substitued for insane.) As we speak, I am avoiding doing Algebra and English.

Ha. Funny story there. I wrote down this chapter in my Algebra notebook. The teacher checked it. I had to rewrite it because the teacher tore it out and threw it in the recycling bin. So, sorry, anyway, for this being so late. A couple other stories should have updates soon.

Disclaimer: because I'm totally Anthony Horowitz.

LLLLL

_10 Things You Probably Didn't Know About Jack Starbright:_

1. She hadn't ever intended to be a nanny. Especially not Alex's nanny. Her little brother could tell you that she _must _have been desperate if she decided to become a full-time babysitter.

She never regretted it, though. Not once.

2. Jack's favorite food was unbuttered, salty popcorn.

Very salty popcorn.

3. Her entire family's hair was brown. No one in her family had ever had red hair before. Her hair, her bright, fiery hair, was a miracle.

4. After living with Alex and Ian for a few months, Jack changed her major to Child Psychology. She decided to become a teacher.

5. Alex tore her up inside. Whenever he'd go on a mission, she'd get angry and worried and hopeful and unhappy and she just wanted to scream. And sue the Royal and General Bank (because she was American – it was in her nature, after all.)

One time, she picked up the phone when she called. She told them to fuck off and never call again. They called again that afternoon when she was at the grocery store.

When she got back, Alex was gone.

6. She was secretly addicted to fanfiction.

7. In high school, she had a boyfriend named Andrew Brown. He was class president. Blonde hair, green eyes, and absolutely beautiful. He was a year older than her.

The first time he cheated on her was the first semester of tenth grade.

The second time was the second semester.

The third time was Thanksgiving break, junior year.

After that, she dumped him.

8. Technically, she didn't live exactly _in_ Washington, D.C. She actually lived in Alexandria, Virginia and grew up next to a Metro station. She and her friends took weekend trips into D.C.

When she came to London, she didn't think it would be all that different.

It was. That, and more.

9. Her favorite flowers were violets. Ian got them for her for her birthday one year. She didn't understand how he knew what kind to get her until he died.

They were his favorite, too.

10. Sometimes, when Jack was little, she and her friends would pretend they were CIA agents on a secret mission filled with danger and horror. They'd laugh and have fun and pretend all day long.

They never thought about how it was in real life, though. Thinking back, they'd probably wet their bed if they knew what it was like.

LLLLL

So if everyone who has this story on alert reviews, this story'll have over a hundred reviews. Wouldn't that be awesome?


	7. ASH

A/N: So many things.

First: I would like to apologize. No update for two years? That is a ridiculous time to wait. However, school and life got in the way of writing fanfiction. However, in this absence, I have grown and (hopefully) my writing has become more sophisticated. That said, this was written in about ten minutes and without any research, so don't kill me there.

Second: I would like to thank every single person who has reviewed this story. All 130 reviews have been insightful and wonderful. I would like to thank you all for supporting this story and following it despite enormous breaks between chapters.

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series. The ten things I write about each character is not Anthony Horowitz's intention for these characters.

_10 Things You Probably Didn't Know About ASH:_

1) Oh, he was so jealous. So very jealous. John had the perfect life, his dream girl, this way of taking everyone's insecurities and doubts and eliminating them when he smiled. Ash was no exception, but after the smile left, after it was clear that John was always the winner, his eyes would narrow every-so-slightly and he would pick at his lip, and John would offer him ChapStick and Ash would feel his stomach heat up and he would just want to scream.

But he wouldn't.

2) His favorite childhood story was _The Turtle and the Hare_.

3) In comprehensive school, he had two good friends and a long-time girlfriend, Lila. She broke up with him the day his father moved out.

4) His favorite shirt had four of eight buttons remaining and holes in the elbows. It was yellow, and he wore it every Saturday.

5) He flossed obsessively.

6) John swept Helen off of her feet. She fell for him quickly, passionately, without looking back.

Without looking back at the man who had been trying for years to get her to look at him the way she looked at John the first time she operated on him.

7) He would never admit it, but he had a great respect for Nicolas Cage.

8) He was the middle child in a loving family of five children and one mother.

9) Every time he passed the produce section in a food store, he would hum a hit from Motown.

10) It was never a decision to betray John – there was never any doubt about that betrayal. That was an instinct.

Helen was supposed to stay home with Alex.

Thanks for reading and supporting this story.


End file.
